1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a component rework nozzle, and particularly to a component rework nozzle that accommodates a neighboring component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain instances, an electrical component on a circuit board requires replacement, such as when the electrical component breaks or proves defective. In these instances, the component may be replaced by melting the solder joints holding the electrical component to the circuit board and coupling a replacement electrical component to the circuit board with new solder joints during a component rework process. During a component rework process, a nozzle is used to enclose the component and hot gas is transmitted over the component to melt the solder joints. The nozzle may shelter other components on the circuit board to prevent damage.
Circuit board manufacturers have typically complied with component-to-component spacing rules that set minimum spacing requirements between components. However, new circuit board designs sometimes force circuit board manufacturers to violate these spacing rules. As a result, traditional nozzle designs are unable to accommodate components on these circuit boards.